A packet en route to its destination often passes through one or more networking device(s). For example, for security purposes, a packet may pass through a firewall, a router, or an Intrusion Prevention System (IPS). Once a networking device has received the packet it may perform a series of operations and actions on the packet before determining whether the packet should be allowed to be transmitted or dropped. In the event of a network problem troubleshooting may involve determining what actions or operations were performed on a particular packet and which network devices performed those actions or operations. Conventional approaches to making this determination involve examining associated logs (syslogs) and debugs and manually correlating packets to the operations and/or actions and the network devices that performed the operations and/or actions.